Memories
by Gene 3186
Summary: Post BDM Rayne. A little AU story about Jayne's path crossing River's before she came onto Serenity. R&R please!


Memories

Summery: A little AU meeting between River and Jayne… and Simon too, just for good measure.

Disclaimer: Joss.

OOOO

Twenty-Seven year old Jayne Cobb stood, feeling really awkward in a business suit. Blue eyes scanned the room and saw his three partners for this little adventure. Higgins was the brains, and you could tell that a mile away. Thin, almost sickly looking, with large glasses. Barrett was on demolitions if it came to that. Average height and build, he could blend in almost anywhere. Jan worried him, though. Short and squat he looked the most out of place, and the Merc heard some things about him that he would rather forget. Jayne moved his right hand up, seeming to check his watch, and reached inside his suit jacket, running a finger over Boo's handle, nestled securely inside his shoulder holster.

Twelve year old River Tam entered the bank slowly, following behind her brother and father. She sighed mentally. Gabriel Tam was a HUGE tight ass when it came to finances. The same trip every week to the 1st Interplanetary Bank of Osiris just to get that week's Allowance. The Genius was surprised that her father didn't ask them if they wanted a 401k plan with it. So distracted with that thought she didn't notice the tall man in front of her and bumped into him.

Jayne turned his hand and looked down. The girl looked up at him, surprise on her face. "Watch where yer goin'." He said softly, trying to be covert, seeing as his accent would key everyone into the face that he wasn't Core.

The girl just looked up at him, wide-eyed and just nodded. He was the tallest person she had ever seen! Then again with her own sub-average height, it could just be a perception problem.

The blue eyed Merc just shrugged and mutter something about "Feng le core folk" and went back to scanning the room. He caught the subtle nod from Higgins and reached inside his jacket, his meaty hand closing around Boo's grip. Another nod and it was out, and he was shouting. "This is a hold up! Kiss the ground or I'll kill you where you stand!"

Almost immediately everyone and everything stopped. It was dead silent. Jayne cocked a brow and pulled the hammer back on his pistol, the sound almost echoing in the marble floored room.

"Don't ruttin' test me, gorrammit! Down! NOW!" he bellowed and everyone dropped, cowering on the floor.

The other three moved into the back area, out of Jayne's sight, while he handled crowd control. He walked slowly around the room, his pistol pointed up, the black dress shoes clicking over the highly polished floor.

Simon looked up at his sister who was staring at the tall hun dan holding up the bank. "Ape." He said simply.

River just smiled at her brother. "The way he moves… professional."

Simon's mouth dropped open. "What?"

"Don't worry. This should be over soon." She chuckled a bit.

The future Doctor just shook his head and looked back down at the floor. His father was grumbling slowly.

"Just what I need…" the man checked his watch. "With a meeting in fifteen minutes." Gabriel Tam shook his head.

OOOO

Higgins held a gun to the Manager's head. "Look buddy. Just open the damned vault already. I don't want to hurt anyone. The ruttin' money's insured anyway."

"I… uh… I" The manager stuttered out.

"Alright. Here's the way it is. You could open this up, or I could have Jan here cut on you some. He likes doing that." Higgins smirked as the manager paled.

Jan brought up a large knife and licked the edge slowly; his eyes alight with something the Manger thought it better not to define. "Okay, Okay! I'll open it…"

Jan groaned in disappointment. "Just when things were gettin' interestin'."

OOOO

Jayne heard Higgins' whoop of happiness from the front and grinned. "Gonna have one hell of a payday."

The three came out from the back, with four suitcases full of cashy money. Higgins handed Cobb one, as was part of the plan. They were gonna go back to the safe house and gather their things and then split up. A one time only kind of deal, and it was going smooth, one thing Jayne could take satisfaction with.

"Ooh. Look at the pretty." Jan said slowly, staring down at River.

Higgins smirked, and Barrett just shook his head a look of disgust on his face as he strode to the door and exited.

River looked up at Jan, her eyes wide. He was bad. She could tell just by looking at him, and she didn't feel right.

Jayne watched the exchange slowly, noticing that Higgins had left as well. Time was runin' out and they had to leave. "Come on, Jan. Lets get outta here." He said roughly, trying to snap him out of his little staring contest.

Jan looked up in annoyance. "I'm gonna bring the pretty along with us."

A cold feeling welled up in Jayne's gut and he knew it was a bad idea. "Whatever. Let's just go."

Jan hauled the girl up to her feet, and the young man beside her reached out. Jan looked sharply at him and pulled his knife. Simon backed down, knowing he couldn't do anything but get her hurt. Jan pulled the girl by her hand out the door and Jayne followed.

Gabriel Tam stood, his mind working over the problem. Simon just stood and exited the bank quickly, following the men.

He saw Jan pull River down a side alley, the future Doc hurried to catch up with them, but just before he rounded the corner a beefy hand grab his shoulder and spin him around.

"Don't do a damn thing kid. Just wait here and I'll bring your ruttin girlfriend or whatever back"

Simon stiffened indignantly. "She's my sister, you Ape."

The man growled down at Simon, his eyes narrowing, a scowl lining his features. "Fine, I'll bring back your ruttin' Mei Mei. Don't get your damn core panties in a bunch."

Simon stood silent as the man pulled a small knife out and crept down the alleyway. Jayne came to a "T" intersection and poked his head out left, and then right. He saw Jan push the girl against the wall and was speaking harshly towards her, gesturing with his knife.

The big Merc walked silently down to them, sticking close to the other wall, so Jan wouldn't see him. He was right behind the hun dan and grabbed him by the back of the neck, the girl looking up at him with wide doe eyes.

"Cover your eyes girl. Don't open 'em till I say so." Jayne ordered gruffly, before spinning him around and quickly shoving the small knife into Jan's thick neck, and twisting. Jan jumped a few times, making choking sounds as blood filled his windpipe. After a minute or two his eyes glazed over in death.

Jayne wiped the knife off on Jan's clothes and picked up the two suitcases. He then took the girls hand and led her away quickly. "You can open your eyes now." He said slowly as they turned the corner.

River drew a shaky breath. "T-thank you."

Jayne grunted. "I don't mess with kids. Don't like it when kids are messed with. Didn't really like Jan anyway, and now I got a double share. Win-win, if'n you ask me."

River, despite what had almost transpired grinned up at him. The tall man gave her a wink in return. Simon rounded the corner and rushed up to her. "Mei Mei are you alright…"

"I'm fine Simon, this man helped me." She said, still looking a little shell-shocked, but alright.

Simon looked up at the man. "Thank you, Sir."

Jayne shrugged. "Don't mention it. Matter a fact, don't mention anything 'bout me, and we'll call it even."

Simon nodded dumbly, just happy to have his sister back. Sirens rang off in the distance. "Well that's my cue. See you around." Jayne said and gave the girl another wink and grin combo, and sauntered off, a case in each hand.

OOOO

Jayne awoke, grinning. Hadn't thought about that job in years. Hell, did he have a bombshell to drop on the whole ruttin' crew. Jerks thought he was some kind of ape gone wrong thing. Hell, he liked it that way. No need to show them anything more then what was required. His mouth split into a wide smile, remembering all the men that had come to kill him.

_The dumber people think you are, the more surprised they're gonna be when ya kill 'em._ He thought to himself, enjoying the notion. He wouldn't betray this crew. After Miranda they had gotten closer, and he liked it here. Finally, outside his Ma, someone actually liked him for who he was.

River looked up and into his eyes, from her position on his chest. "Go back to sleep," she yawned. "Thinking too loudly."

Jayne smiled at her and hugged her a little closer, shutting his eyes. "Ya know, I think I know why you didn't kill me with your brain after…"

River grinned into his chest. "Saved me once before, and you were only looking out for the rest. Thinking of the greater good. Saved me at Ariel too." She sighed happily, and then let out a small chuckle. "Besides. I don't really know if I **can** do that."

"You little…" He grunted as he pulled her up, locking eyes with her. "Scaring me like that, even if it was only for a second…"

River just gave him a sexy smirk and kissed him softly. "Go to sleep."

Jayne let sleep slowly take him, thinking that maybe he did do enough good to warrant her attention. It was a mighty fine thought to go to sleep with.

OOOO

**A/N:** Not sure about the last part, but tell me how you like!


End file.
